Kingpin's father
Mr. Moriarty was the father of Wilson Fisk. History Mr. Moriarty was a small time criminal that had dreams of joining the mafia in New York City. However, Mr. Moriarty had bad luck and often times the thefts he would attempt would end with the police chasing after him. As Wilson Moriarty became a young adult he joined his father's gang to try and earn his father's respect. During a robbery the police began to chase after Mr. Moriarty and Wilson. Mr. Moriarty was able to get away. However, Wilson's weight slowed him down and he was captured by the police. Mr. Moriarty was present at his son’s trial. The judge told Wilson that the court would show him leniency but only if he gave up the names of his accomplices. However, Wilson took all the blame. Wilson Moriarty was then sent to prison. While there Wilson studied and gained enough knowledge. When Wilson got out of prison he changed his name to Wilson Fisk and was able to erase all of his criminal records. However, the news media dubbed him the Kingpin. With all computer files of his previous identity erased Kingpin knew that the only thing linking him to the past was his father. Kingpin's men found Mr. Moriarty and brought him to Crime Central and met with Wilson after several years apart. Mr. Moriarty revealed that he always suspected his son was the Kingpin. Kingpin then had his men kill his father. In television In the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil (which is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe) his name was Bill Fisk. Bill Fisk was married to a woman named Marlene and they had a son that they named Wilson. Fisk was a heavy drinker that verbally and physically abused his wife and son. He became even more violent when he was drunk. Bill Fisk ran for city council of New York City and borrowed money from a gangster named Don Rigoletto. While Bill and Wilson were putting signs up about his campaign Bill witnessed a man named Bernie Walker knocking the signs down. Bill then asked Bernie why he was knocking down the signs. However, Bernie just called Bill a loser. Bill then beat Bernie with his own Baseball bat and then ordered his son to hit him. Wilson complied with what his father said and kicked Bernie over and over. Bill later lost the race for city council and began to drink and get drunk because of his failures. Wile drunk Bill made his son sit in the corner and stare at a plain white wall. While Wilson did this Bill became enraged and began to beat his wife. Wilson then picked up a hammer and told his father to stop. Bill walked over to his son thinking that he wouldn't do anything to him. As Bill turned his back Wilson hit him in the back of the head which knocked him unconscious. Wilson then continued to bash his father's head with the hammer until he was dead. Marlene then used a saw to cut Fisk's body into parts. They put each part into separate bags and had Wilson take one out each night and throw it in the river for the next week. Appearances *The Man Without Fear Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Henchmen and small time criminals Category:Villains Category:Original characters